The management of a functional facility such as an open-plan office includes provisioning and ensuring the allocation of sufficient resources that may be used during various periods of times by one or more individuals occupying the functional facility. Such resources can include, for example, office equipment, communications systems layout, workspaces (e.g., collaborative workspaces), sanitary facilities, and the like. Hence, the occupancy of a functional facility is an important factor for estimating the operating costs of the facility and lost rental income due to vacancy rates.